Paper dispensing devices that dispense paper from the center of a paper roll are known as centerflow dispensers. The web of paper in such dispensers is fed from the axial portion or center of the paper roll.
Dispensers preferably must be easy to use and operate Maintenance personnel using dispensers may not be trained adequately in the operation of the dispenser which they are hired to refill. Therefore, if is imperative to provide a dispenser that is easy to understand and relatively simply to reload with a new paper roll.
Prior art centerflow feed dispensers such as the dispenser shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,338 provide a variable orifice that may be dialed or adjusted to meet the needs of the paper roll being dispensed. Different size rolls require a different dial setting. The frictional engagement of the paper with the orifice provides an appropriate amount of friction to tear the paper at the perforations, but only at the perforations. In such dispensers, the diameter of the dispensing orifice may be varied to accommodate different rolled products.
Unfortunately, many prior art centerflow dispensers are difficult and time consuming to load with a new paper roll. Many existing dispensers require several or multiple steps in loading a new roll. Dispensers that include a two piece housing often first must be disassembled, or hinged away. Then, a sliding mechanism must be manually disengaged, and moved from one position to another in order to fully engage the paper stream that emerges from the bottom of a center feed roll. Sometimes, operators do not understand the sliding mechanisms of such dispensers, and may incorrectly or inadequately displace such slides. Also, many prior dispensers undesirably pinch paper when sliding mechanisms are activated, causing rolls to misfeed when the dispenser housing is closed and the dispenser is placed in operation.
What is needed is a centerflow dispenser that is capable of being loaded with new paper rolls easily and conveniently. Further, a dispenser that is capable of configuring itself for loading of a new roll automatically, without additional steps, upon opening of the housing, would be highly desirable. Additionally, a dispenser that reduces the number of steps required to insert a new roll would be useful. A dispenser that uses a variable orifice, but does not undesirably pinch the paper when a new roll is inserted would also be desirable.